The Cosmic Gamer
by Molzinho2
Summary: Imagine if a person of our world dies and suddenly awakens in the Marvel universe with the skill Gamer and other presents. This is the story of Leon Arch.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Do not own Marvel and its characters or any other works that appear. Any reference to dead or living people is ruthlessly fictional except my OC (Leon).**

* * *

Darkness. It was all I could see ... And no matter how hard I try, I can not even find a crack in the light.

"Where I am? What happened? I remember I went to sleep after work "

I do not know how long I've been thinking about why I'm floating in this dark space.

My name is Leon Arch, I'm twenty-five. I am graduated in Nuclear engineering, electronics, mechanics and black belt in Kung Fu.

When I was a child, I was diagnosed with eidetic memory and an IQ of 200.

I do not have a girlfriend and I'm a big comic book fan of DC or Marvel and anime like Dragon Ball.

Currently working on the first nuclear fusion plant under construction.

"Fuck ... why am I in this dark space?"

Suddenly the space began to tremble and break sounds, as breaking glass sounded all over.

"What's going on here, what's this sound?"

Seconds later, unbearable pain invaded my body and lasted for years and years in agony. The pain was so great that I did not have the strength to scream and I fainted.

 **10%**

 **20%**

 **30%**

 **40%**

 **80%**

 **100%**

 **Finishing Last Steps ...**

 **Successful integration**

 **Welcome Leon to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Do not own Marvel and its characters or any other works that appear. Any reference to dead or living people is ruthlessly fictional except my OC (Leon).**

* * *

 **Kathmandu, Nepal**

 **Date: July 02, 1994**

 **{Ancient One Pov}**

In one particular region of the city, there was a hidden shrine of ordinary people called Kamar-Taj. This site provides center for the masters of the mystical arts.

In a training area for students, there was a bald woman dressed as a monk staring at the night sky and admiring the stars that light up the sky.

While she admired the sky, a man in gray robes holding a pile in his arms appears and walks toward him.

"Ancient One, while I was coming back here, I found a baby on the floor in front of the entrance"

"Was not there anyone else around?"

"No, the only thing I found was this letter along with him"

Taking the letter, Ancient One opens it:

"Leon Arch. Take care of him and guide him with all the knowledge "

 _"I think words are directed at me!"_ She thought inquisitively and fearful at the meaning of the phrase.

"Master Hamir, take him to an accommodation room and provide for his care. From now on he will be treated by us and trained to be one of us "

"Why take care of an orphaned child being that there are orphanages?" Master Hamir asked curiously with Ancient One's request.

"Because I believe this baby will change everyone's fate!" She said resolutely.

-000-

 **Kathmandu, Nepal**

 **Date: July 01, 1999**

 **09:45 pm**

 **{Leon Pov}**

In one corner of the training area was a boy with shoulder-length white hair with dark amethyst eyes wearing black monk's clothing. I've been reincarnated in this world for almost five years. It seems that I was reincarnated in the Marvel universe.

I currently reside in Kamar-Taj, an isolated and local society where masters of the mystical arts meet.

I usually spend the day watching the students train their martial arts and read some story books. I was not allowed to learn witchcraft yet.

"I see you want to start practicing the mystical arts, Leon. You stay every day observing the students' practice. "Ancient One comments.

"Yes, I want to learn new things. Staying here is the only hobby I have, "I said.

"How long will I have to wait to start learning?" I asked.

Frowning. "Tomorrow you'll be five, maybe it's time for you to learn"

"Really?" He asked happily.

"Yes, then go to bed, tomorrow we will go to the library to build its foundations," she said turning away.

"Sweet!" He said gladly and returned to his room.

There were not many things in his room, just a small pile of books, a bed, a table, and a chair.

Sitting down, he sighed. "I'm nine years old until Tony Stark builds the armor. I need to learn and stay strong as much as possible and make money "

Ever since I came into this world, I've come to think of who put me here and what the goal is.

 _"I do not know who or what put me here, but I'm going to make the most of it,"_ I thought and fell asleep.

 **-000-**

 **July 02, 1999**

 **07:15 a.m.**

"What the hell is that!" Waking up early, I was taken aback with a sound and a blue box in front of her.

 **Ding!**

 **Unlocking System**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Loading System ...**

 **completed**

 **Welcome The Gamer**

"What illusion is it ?!" I scared scream trying to figure out what was going on. Looking up, I see letters on top of my head.

 **Leon Arch - The Gamer**

 **Lv.5**

 **You are The Gamer of your universe and the only one.**

 **To make sure you know how to use the most of your skill, you will undergo a tutorial.**

 **The functions can be performed mentally and verbally.**

* * *

 **Status Window**

 **Inventory**

 **Titles**

 **Traits and Faults**

 **List of Skills**

 **Store**

 **Missions**

* * *

 **Start by thinking / saying 'Status' to view your statistics.**

Looking at the blue box in front of him, I thought, _"With this ability, I can stay strong very fast!"_

 **"Status"**

* * *

 **Name: Leon Arch**

 **Age: 5**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Civil**

 **Lv.1 [Exp: 0/100]**

 **HP: 125/125 [25 HP per hour]**

 **EP: 1250/1250 [250EP per hour]**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIS: 50**

 **LUK: 20**

 **SP: 20**

 **Perks: (Super Genius + 10 INT + 10 WIS per level + 50% EXP in creations), (Pure Saiyan + 10 STR + 10 VIT + 10 VIT per Level)**

 **Money: 0**

* * *

"Fuck, how can I be a saiyan ?!" I was astonished. "Every day that passes, the more I question my abnormality!" I sighed. "Because of my appearance, people unconscious of the supernatural tend to find it odd"

 **{Strength (STR)}**

Determines the physical body power of the user. This attribute affects the potency of physical damage one person can inflict on another with weapons or with bare hands, the amount of weight a person can carry and resistance to attacks.

 **{Vitality (VIT)}**

Determines the health of the user. It also determines the ability to regenerate health and resistance to special damages like poisons, diseases, paralysis.

1 VIT = 25 HP

1 VIT = 5 HP REGEN

 **{Dexterity}**

Determines the user's overall movement such as speed, accuracy, avoidance, ability to inflict critical enemy damage, stealth, and steal.

10 DEX = 5 Km / h

 **{Intelligence (INT)}**

It determines the general ability of the user to reason quickly, innovate and create. It also affects the power of energy-based attacks and energy regeneration, as well as the user's affinity with aspects of the universe.

1 INT = 25 EP

1 INT = 5 REGEN

 **{Wisdom (WIS)}**

It determines the perception, control of energy. It also affects the ability to learn, memorize and retain information. It also affects learning some skills, such as in space-time manipulation.

 **{Luck (LUK)}**

Determines the user's luck. Influences positively or negatively in the service, money, gambling and meetings and success (like missions)

 **[Now insert the SP into your attributes]**

 _"Looking at each, the highest priority would be my HP because it is very little, since the strength and dexterity increase with training"_ After thinking, I add ten points on vitality and five points on strength and dexterity each.

* * *

 **Name: Leon Arch**

 **Age: 5**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Civil**

 **Lv.1 [Exp: 0/100]**

 **HP: 375/375 [75 HP per hour]**

 **EP: 1250/1250 [100Ep per hour]**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 15**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIS: 50**

 **LUK: 20**

 **SP: 0**

 **Perks: (Super Genius + 10 INT + 10 WIS per level + 50% EXP in creations), (Pure Saiyan + 10 STR + 10 VIT + 10 VIT per Level)**

 **Money: 0**

* * *

 **[Now proceed to the 'Inventory' option]**

Opening his inventory, a hundred empty boxes appeared in front of him.

 **[Now go to the 'Titles' option]**

Titles are acquired upon completion of something, for example missions or fabrications of objects.

 **[Civil] (+ 25% EXP gains to Level 10)**

 **[Semi-Omnipotent] (Ability to learn anything, + 25% EXP skills leveling)**

 **[Single Saiyan: (+ 30% EXP in leveling based skills in KI, + 50% EXP gain in STA, DEX and VIT)**

I looked at my titles in astonishment, for to be semi-omnipotent opens up all possibilities of learning abilities that even celestials possess. _"I think I'm becoming an OP"_ I thought.

 **[Now proceed to the 'Traces and Faults' tab]**

 **Traits are the personality of the user. It positively affects negatively certain actions.**

 **Traits**

 **Super Genius - You have an open mind for knowledge.**

\+ 35% EXP on INT and WIS gain

\+ 50% chance of success in creations

 **Determined - You strive at everything you do, always wanting to reach the pinnacle.**

\+ 15% on EXP gain while training

 **Failures**

 **Lust: Besides being very handsome, you have a lewd personality at certain times and tend to attract the opposite sex.**

\+ 25% of attracting the opposite sex

\+ 70% satisfy the partner in sex

 _"I do not think lust was a flaw, but it will be good to have precautions not to alienate people!"_ I thought for fear of giving the wrong impression to people, especially women. Exiting, I click on the skills tab.

Skills vary in functionality. They can be used for offensive purposes, such as power attacks and shields, or non-offensive purposes such as incantation, electronics, cooking.

* * *

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Level: Max**

It allows the user to think calmly and logically. It allows for a peaceful state. Immune to illusions.

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Level: Max**

It grants the user a body that allows them to live in the real world as a game. HP and EP are fully recovered after sleep.

 **Observe (Active / Passive) Level: 1**

Allows the user to view any information about items, people, monsters, etc. Thirty levels up.

 **Eidetic Memory (Passive) Level: Max**

Ability to remember everything you perceive with a perfect level of detail.

 **Kung Fu (Active / Passive) Level: Max**

Fighting style originating in China that aims at movements according to each aspect of the animals.

Increases passively STR 200% for combating

Passively increases DEX 200% during combat

 **ID Create (Active) Level: 1**

Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger dungeons can be created according to the level.

1 - Empty ID - Monsters: None

 **ID Escape (Active) Level: 1**

Used to escape from instant dungeons.

 **Drawing (Active / Passive) Level: 40**

Ability to draw images of reality and imagination

 **Construction (Active) Level: 64**

Ability to build this from ceramics to weapons.

 **Engineering (Electronics) (Active / Passive) Level: 75**

Ability to design, create, repair and manipulate electronic devices and devices. From home batteries to motherboards. Can be used combined with other skills to create superior items.

 **Engineering (Mechanical) (Active / Passive) Level: 77**

Ability to design, repair and manipulate machines, equipment, etc ... From parts to rocket engines.

 **Engineering (Computing) (Active / Passive) Level: 36**

Ability to design, repair and manipulate computer systems.

 **Physics (Active / Passive) Level: 88**

Ability to understand the laws of the universe and apply them.

 **Chemistry (Active / Passive) Level: 85**

Ability to understand the constitution of matter, its properties, transformations and the laws that govern them applying them.

 **Mathematics (Active / Passive) Level: Max**

Ability of deductive method, abstract objects (numbers, figures, functions) and the relations between them.

 **Languages (** **Active / Passive** **):**

 **English Level: Max**

* * *

 _"From what I understand, all the knowledge I gained in my past life has turned into skills."_ I thought happily that I did not need to study from the beginning. Although I remember all knowledge, I was afraid I could not apply them.

 **[Now go to the 'Shop' tab]**

I looked at the list, clicked on 'Shop' and five categories. 'Items', 'Armor / Clothing', 'Weapons', 'Skills' and 'materials'.

By selecting the category 'Items, there were food, utensils, cars, potions, everything that is common to people.

Looking at the categories 'Weapons' and 'Armor / Clothing', there were weapons from Earth like alien weapons and idem clothing.

In the 'Skills' category, there were several spellbooks and other categories, such as alchemy.

And in the 'Materials' category, there were metals, herbs, soul gems, and other things.

 **[Now to finish, click on the 'Missions' tab]**

Missions occur when someone assigns or arises spontaneously. Most missions can be accepted and declined most of the time. Completing a mission will be rewarded for example with EXP, items, money.

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **A new mission was created!**

 **Do not be late**

Reach the Ancient One's room in five minutes.

Reward: 100 EXP

Failed: Delayed

 **[Y / N]**

Reading quickly, I accept and get up. Taking a quick look at the visual, I rush off as fast as I can.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support and advice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Do not own Marvel and its characters or any other works that appear. Any reference to dead or living people is ruthlessly fictional except my OC (Leon).**

* * *

Running like it was for my life, I came to the Ancient One room without breath. Entering the room, he saw Ancient One talking to a black man.

His name was Karl Mordo, he was a master of martial arts.

 **"Observe"** I thought.

* * *

 **Name: Karl Mordo**

 **Age:?**

 **Title: Master of Martial Arts (+ 200% for martial skills, 100% increase in melee attacks)**

 **Lv.?**

 **HP:? /?**

 **EP:? /?**

 **STR :?**

 **VIT :?**

 **DEX :?**

 **INT :?**

 **WIS :?**

 **LUK :?**

 **Name: 'Ancient One'**

 **Age:?**

 **Title: Supreme Magician (+ 400% for Witchcraft skills, 200% increase on magic attacks)**

 **Lv.?**

 **HP:? /?**

 **EP:? /?**

 **STR :?**

 **VIT :?**

 **DEX :?**

 **INT :?**

 **WIS :?**

 **LUK :?**

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **Mission Complete**

 **Do not be late**

 **Reward: 100 EXP**

 **You have leveled up!**

* * *

 **Name: Leon Arch**

 **Age: 5**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: Civil**

 **Lv.2 [Exp: 0/00]**

 **HP: 500/500 [100 HP per hour]**

 **EP: 1600/1600 [300Eps per hour]**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 60**

 **WIS: 60**

 **LUK: 20**

 **SP: 5**

 **Perks: (Super Genius + 10 INT + 10 WIS per level + 50% EXP in creations), (Pure Saiyan + 5 STR + 5 VIT + 5 VIT per Level)**

 **Money: 0**

* * *

 _"It's best to leave the SP when you need it. For now, I will use external means to increase my statistics"_ I thought.

"Leon, you're well on time, come with me. Mordo, Master Hamir, excuse me. "With Ancient One coming out, I followed her into an empty room.

Sitting (Seiza), she looked at me, "Come, sit here." At your request, I sat down in front of you.

"The language of the mystical arts is as old as civilization. Primordial magicians used the use of this language of 'Spell'. Moving our arms and hands "We collect energy ... drained from other dimensions of the multiverse to cast spells, conjure weapons and shields ... to form magic"

I looked at the gestures and listened to the teachings, orange magical circles.

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **A new skill has been learned.**

 **Witchcraft (Passive) Level: 1**

 **Ability to cast spells.**

 **Control of the magic arts 2%**

 **Passively increases INT 2%**

 **Passively increases WIS 2%**

* * *

Reading quickly, I look at her and repeat the same gestures. "You're not ready yet ..." Before the Ancient One finished speaking, a blue vertical line appeared, but soon disappeared.

I looked at the Ancient One and saw that its eyes were wide, but soon returned to normal.

"I see you were born to be a master of the mystical arts." She said smiling, then she stood up. "Come on, let's go to the library." I got up and followed her. Minutes later, I arrived at a pavilion with several bookshelves with numerous books and scrolls. At a table, a man sat reading a book.

 **"Observe"**

* * *

 **Name: Jack Barlow**

 **Age:?**

 **Title: Librarian**

 **Lv.?**

 **HP:? /?**

 **EP:? /?**

 **STR :?**

 **VIT :?**

 **DEX :?**

 **INT :?**

 **WIS :?**

 **LUK :?**

* * *

"Leon, this is where all the Kamar-Taj knowledge resides, no knowledge is forbidden, only certain practices," she told me.

"Master Barlow, could you help young Leon with his studies?" She told the Librarian.

"It will be an honor!" He said with a smile.

"Leon, I can not stay here, when in doubt, come to me and clarify them." She told me and left.

"You must be the child who was left at our door," the librarian told me.

"Yes, my name is Leon. I'm honored to meet you, "I said, bowing.

"It's my honor, you can call me Tom," he said, smiling at me. "While I'm putting together the fundamental books, why do not you look around and find something to your liking?" He told me entering a row of bookshelves.

 _"Let's take a look ..."_ I thought and went to a bookshelf. Looking at each book, most dealt with the theory behind every magical formation. There were some who talked about the dangers of the multiverse, but what interested me was called 'The Five Elements'.

Picking it up, I advanced to another bookcase containing language books that would be beneficial if I had to. Of all of them, I chose Chinese, Japanese, French, Russian, Latin and Korean.

Soon I went to another bookshelf and found martial manuals from swords to punch arts. Looking at each one, I chose a manual of spades and spears and then returned to wait for Tom. Five minutes later, Tom appears with three books: Codex Imperium, Solomon's Key and Modern Sanskrit.

"In less than twenty minutes I'll come back and see you with nine books!" He tells me amazed at the amount of books I've taken. I nodded and waited for him to check each book.

"Is there anybody to take me to my quarters? I can not take them all, "I said. I could put them in the inventory, but I can not let anyone see and I can not explain.

"Yes, I will ask someone to accompany you to your quarters. Wait here. "He spoke and left. Five minutes later, he and a girl came in. "Leon, this is Lara White, she will help you." Lara White was a recent student of twelve. Lara had fair skin, black hair and green eyes. She was an orphan and without a family. Her parents died recently and she was found wandering aimlessly, and as a line of fate, she was found by a master and was introduced.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Lara," she said blushing. Every time he looked at her, she looked at the floor.

"Equally. Call me Leon, "I told her as I took half of the books and placed them in her arms.

"Come, I will guide you. Thanks Tom "I said carrying the rest of the books and left with Lara following me.

As I walked to my rooms, I would ask Lara some questions, asking if she was getting used to it or what she thought of magic.

Arriving in my room, I open the door and place the books on the study table. "Please put them in here," I pointed out.

"So ... why do not you stay a while to get to know us better?" I asked her. "Sorry, maybe next time! Today we will learn to control the access ring, "she said excitedly in class.

"No problem! ... When you need to talk, come and see me," I said, smiling.

"For a five-year-old, you talk like an adult!" She said impressed. I smiled and she departed.

Looking at the books, I decide to start separating them by classifications: Languages, Martial, and Knowledge.

Looking at them, I pick up a book.

* * *

 **Ding!**

 **[Books of Skills]**

 **They are books that can be absorbed or read by the Gamer, acquiring the ability. They can also be taught by teachers and instructors. There are two types of skills books: Those that are the skill itself and books that contain knowledge and theory, such as physics books.**

* * *

I then decide to start rendering tongues because it makes it easier to read books, as many books are written in Sanskrit. Holding the book 'Modern Sanskrit', I read beginning to understand and record each information in memory. Two hours later, I finish reading the book.

* * *

 **A new skill was learned and leveled:**

 **Sanskrit Level: 5**

* * *

 _"Curious, I learned everything from the language and I can read, write and speak, but why did not I level up?"_ I thought trying to discover the cause _"Will I have to learn something else? Whatever it is, I'll find out soon enough"_ Leaving aside the book, I took the book that most interested me 'The Five Elements'. Reading it, he explained the concept of each and how it was used in witchcraft and what amazed me was the warning I received.

* * *

 **New skills have been learned:**

 **Pirocinese (Passive) Level: 1**

Ability to create, manipulate and absorb fire

Increases the ability of fire abilities by 25%

Reduces fire-related energy use by 25%

Passively increases control by 1%

 **Hydroquinese (Passive) Level: 1**

Ability to invoke and manipulate the water element freely.

Increases water skills ability by 25%

Decrease energy use related to water by 25%

Passively increases control by 1%

 **Aerocinese (Passive) Level: 1**

Ability to create and manipulate air.

Increases air skills ability by 25%

Decreases air-related energy use by 25%

Passively increases control by 1%

 **Geocinese (Passive) Level: 1**

Ability to manipulate the earth and its elements, such as sand, stones and derivatives.

Increases the ability of terrestrial elements abilities by 25%

Decrease energy use related to terrestrial elements by 25%

Passively increases control by 1%

 **Electrocinese (Passive) Level: 1**

Handle and generate electricity.

Increases the ability of electricity skills by 25%

Decrease energy use related to electricity by 25%

Passively increases control by 1%

* * *

Looking at the warnings, I got excited about what I could do and plan the uses for the future. _"First I'll level everyone to control as perfect as possible"_ I thought.

Looking at my right hand, I tried to focus on energy trying to summon electricity, but it was harder than I imagined. Only after an hour did an electric spark emerge.

* * *

 **[Electrocinesis] leveled Lv.1-Lv.2**

* * *

Looking at the single spark, I sighed sadly _"If this progress continues like this, it will take me a long time to level all"_

* * *

 **In the next chapter, there will be a time skip**


End file.
